Danny's Sky High Adventure
by PhanDashSpirit
Summary: When Danny Fenton is transferred to another school, he'll discover that he's not the only superhero teen in the world... Along with a few new enemies.
1. Chapter 1

_**The First Day At Sky High**_

_**Danny Fenton (a.k.a Danny Phantom) is transferred to another school named Sky High, the only one that's up in the sky, he has some troubles fitting in with superhero teens like him. But one day, he falls for a girl named Gwen, who has a little evil secret. Read this chapter to find out, will Danny make new friends? maybe even a few enemies along the way...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong> _Danny! Come on little brother! let's not miss the bus!" Jazz yells out to Danny who was slowly making his way down te stairs, all worned out from ghost fighting last night, " you know I can always fly us there " Danny said with a grumpy attitude, " why do we have to be transferred to another school! I like Casper High better! with Sam a-and Tucker! I-I-I mean...this " Sky High " sounds lame-" he gets cut off by Jack Fenton, his dad, saying " Danny, I'm sure you'll make great new friends! school is not lame! why, when I was your age I-", "Dad! nevermind about that! I got to go anyway..." Danny said walking out of the house with his sister following behind.

" Getting bad grades and going to a new school really sucks... " Danny said mumbling like a grouchy little kid " oh come Danny, I'm sure Sky High won't be so bad, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends there " Jazz said with a little smile trying cheer her little brother up. " like thats gonna help with your smart mouth " Danny said crossing his arms staring at the bus stop. Jazz then sighs while spotting the bus coming torwards them. " well, here's our bus ". Once the bus driver opened the door, he immediately reconigzes Danny from his spiky hairdo and eyes. " Say kid, you wouldn't happened to be Danny Phantom, are ya? " Jazz and Danny looked at each completely wide eyed then Danny responded a bit nervously, " uhhhhhh... No? No im not... " The bus driver then looks away annoyed and points his finger to the back, telling Jazz and Danny to go have a seat. One tall kid who wore a bright green sweater with spiky white hair stood up, " what's up, dude? Im Zack " he says shaking hands with Danny . " glad to meet ya, Im Danny Fenton, but NOT DANNY PHANTOM, I mean, thats ridicolous " he said smirking. " Danny... Sit down before the bus moves " Jazz says looking at her brother a bit annoyed. Danny sat down next to Zack talking about each other lives and all. " So, your being transferred? How come? " Zack said folding his arms, " yeah because I was tardy so many times and failing all my classes " said Danny. " but what about Sky High? How is it there? " Danny says a bit worriedly. Zack then turns to Danny with a bit surprised smile " Sky High? Its like the best school in the world, thats where we show our super stuff to the ladies, but dont worry, dude your going to like it there" . Danny then sighs and thinks to himself.

" _**I hope so or else I'll have to spend another year in shame "**_

**This is all I got down so far, I ran out of ideas, my apology but I promise I will add more. Until then, please review or favorite! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The Bus Ride

**Chapter 2**

**The Bus Ride**

* * *

><p>While Danny and Zach were discussing about each other, Jazz on the other hand, had to sit next to a geek-looking boy with red curly hair, big glasses and buck teeth. " why hello there, miss...the name's Larry, and you? " Larry said smiling with his teeth hanging out. " Ummmm...hello, I'm Jasmine, but people mostly call me Jazz " she said looking at the bucked tooth geek a bit awkwardly.<p>

Danny, as usual, was sitting by the window while he watched the last kid get into the bus. Bob, the bus driver, then said to himself. " alright, that's all of them ". While Bob adjusted the mirror a bit, he quickly ripped off his patch that he wore on his vest and revealed a new one that had a symbol on it, represting Sky High. " Here we go " he says a bit outstounding while driving onto a bridge that WASN'T all the way built yet. Danny and Jazz got very terrified when they saw the un-finished bridge. " uhhhh...bus driver? CAN YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! " Danny said all shocked. " relax kid, I know what I'm doing " he pulls out a lever that made two seatbelts latch over every single kid. Jazz says, " what's going on! is this a dream or something! " Danny then looks over at Zach, who was smiling looking back " don't worry dude, you'll see wht this bus can REALLY do " Just before Danny was about to scream his head off, the bus suddenly drove off the bridge, sending all the kids screaming with their hands up in the air. Bob then smirks " wait for it... " he immdeiately pulls down a lever that made two rock jets come out of the bus and flies up.

_Danny: WHAT THE HECK! WE'RE FLYING!_

_Jazz: IS THIS A DREAM OR WHAT!_

**_sorry if its so short, I didn't have time to finish all of it -.-'_**


End file.
